stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shairnah/Barista skills!
Wow! So a lot happened on my first day in L.A. Tony called me and said they needed someone to pick up a shift at Starbeans. So I went over there, the rent-money-chip-on-my-shoulder, to speak to Warren Smith, the manager. At first, he didn't want me there, but when he came to the knowledge of my barista-ing skills (which I didn't knew I had, since I don't drink coffee myself), he threw me a Starbeans trainee uniform, and told me to put it on. Tony showed me what to do and we had a great time, until... There was this Jacob O'Brien, an A-List cable TV medical drama actor, that wanted a Parisian blend, black with double cream and sugar. I asked him if that was even possible, and he just yelled at us like he's better than us! Well, he is... but you know; behave, human! He was a bit scary... The rest of the shift went well and I finally earned some money. Still not enough to pay the rent, though. So Tony told me to go to this bar, Wasted, and network. Apparently, people who matter sometimes go there. As I walked through the doors I wondered why they would even go to such a place. Maybe to remember the good old days before fame slapped them in their face Anywho! There was this beautiful woman there with a guy who was constantly talking on the phone. She seemed familiar, so I approached her and the name Bella appeared in my mind. YES! She was Bella Smith from The Static Universe Theory. I was right! She seemed nice, so I tried flirting with her. But I had my doubts; she was, after all an A-Lister. And my previous run-in with one of those didn't turn out so well. She had her doubts as well, but budged when I gave her the Pee-Wee-drill (best smile, and flash abs). Believe it or not she gave me her number, and continued to introduce me to her agent Arnie Papadopoulos. When he heard I had experience with coffee, he told me to meet him in his office to go over the script for a commercial. YES YES YES! My first gig!! On my way to Arnie's Office I ran in to Jacob O'Brien again. He blurped out something about having a dry martini with lots of vermouth ready for when he gets back, and he gave me some money. I took the money (I'm not stupid!), but there was no martini for Mr. O'Brien. Inside Mr. Papadopoulos's Office he told me that I needed to audition at KTV, and that a guy named Drew was waiting for me. So I went over there as quick as I could. On the way to KTV, I passed three people; E-List actor Jacob Thompson, E-list actor Brooke Mitchell (she was hot!) and E-list actor Ava Kennedy (also hot!). Jacob's audition didn't go so well, Brooke missed hers and Ava was just glad she was on Starnews. Nervously I walked in to KTV where the assistant director Drew Cutestory waited for me. I did a perfect reading and the job was mine! 'Til next time, spacegirls: You'll see me in the Koffee King ad! /Matt Category:Blog posts